HIRED HELP!
by anbu-kakashi-girl666
Summary: Sakura knew that the day would come when she would have to give up her innocence for the village but she didn't think that Kakashi would have to be there. And how much can the copy ninja take before he cracks under the idea of letting her be de-flowered?
1. The Bet

New story so be nice

New story so be nice!! Lol well what are you looking at this for get to reading!! Lol oh and in my story Sasuke is gone and no one really cares. Cause he was a dick head for leaving Sakura and Naruto.

XXXX

XXXX

I don't own Naruto. (But I do own a clown) creepy! And Twilight the movie comes out 12/12/08!! (But I don't own that either)

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Sakura sat with her doctor cloak open; this heat wave that hit the village was causing everyone troubles. Her feet were propped up on the desk, scattering her papers, she had been trying to catch up on her sleep but this damn heat was making it a very slim possibility.

Sakura peeked open her eye and looked up at the clock.

_1:40 that's it? Why does it feel like I've been here forever? _Sakura said to herself sitting up.

She shrugged out of her cloak leaving her in her plain mission cloths. The pink tank top and her skirt, she had dropped the shorts that were under it when this heat wave started. The black material was too clingy and it made her legs sweat.

She looked down at her stomach, her shirt had ridden up and it was now showing, it was toned and you could clearly see she had a six-pack. The only thing wrong with it was that there scares all over it. They were tiny but visible nonetheless.

Normally she would have healed the scars when they happened but she remembered in all these incidents she had been left with barely her life let alone enough chakura to heal them.

But other then that her body was perfect. Her hair was in her short bob like cut as it always had been, and her legs had grown and were now long and muscular.

Sakura sighed she knew she would have to get up and work, so she looked down at the pile of ninja who were behind in getting there yearly physical.

Iruka, who was never comfortable with letting Sakura touch his balls.

Neji and Shikamaru, who both were away on a prolonged mission with Anbu.

Shino, Sakura put his paper back on the bottom of the pile. She had done his physical once and she promised herself she would never do it again. She shivered at the mere memory of the incident.

And Kakashi, who up until recently hadn't missed a single physical. She looked down at his chart and saw that he was overdue for most of his hospital related tests. Sakura made a mental note to drag him in and get this all taken care of.

She laughed as she remembered the first time she had given Kakashi a physical, He was almost as bad as Iruka when it came to the grabbing of the balls part.

Throwing the papers on her desk she went back to lying back in her chair. She really didn't feel like doing work, some how Tsunade's work tactics had rubbed off on her. After spending the greater part of her late teen years with Tsunade it a wonder that she didn't act more like her then she did.

Not that Sakura didn't have much of the same traits as she did, her cussing, her temper and of course the freakish strength. But that was really it.

Sakura heard the young women's footsteps before she busted threw the door. Her name was Mai; she was a rookie nurse that had just started at the hospital three weeks ago.

"Sakura sensei" The women said clearly out of breath. Her chest rose and fell as she took in deep quick breaths.

"Slow down Mai, catch your breath." She said calmly to the girl, and then continued, "Now tell me what you need."

Mai took a long ragged breath then started again." "It's Genma; he was severely hurt on his mission to the hidden sound village. We need you right away in the E.R" The young nurse said a little slower.

"Alright" Sakura said swing her legs out from under her desk and getting up. "Let's go." She fallowed Mai down to the E.R.

XXX

XXX

XXX

"Keep him on the I.V for another day or so, and then he should be alright. Mai watch his vitals for the next couple of hours let me know if anything happens." Sakura said looking down at his chart.

"Hai Sakura sensei." Mai said.

"Mai please stop calling me that." Sakura said rolling her eyes. She had taught the nurse a few tricks in healing and now all she would call her was Sakura sensei.

"Oh…ok." Mai said a little hurt by Sakura's hard words.

"Look Mai, how about Sakura-chan?" She asked still not looking at her.

"Ok!" Mai said. Sakura smiled the girl was so happy that she could call her that she didn't notice that she was squeezing Genma's I.V cord.

"Mai!" Sakura hissed, then shook her head as the nurse let go and muttered a sorry. Then she walked out of the room looking at the clock as she did.

_3:00 did the healing really take that long? _Sakura asked herself as she walked back toward her office.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

Sakura sat on top of the hospital, it was now 8:oo and she had just taken her break. Her eyes were closed as she let the moons light wash over her.

Even when the sun went down it was hot. The little breeze that blew ever few minutes made the night a little better.

She didn't know if she wanted to just clock out now or go back down and work all night.

It had been a long time since she went to the bar with Ino, and the loud mouth blond was always telling her how unhealthy it was to work all the time.

But she knew if she went over to Ino's and asked if she wanted to go out, Ino would make her dress up and put all that makeup on. And she really didn't want to do that.

Then again maybe Ino could want to say home and just watch movies till they passed out in front of the T.V.

_Fat chance. _She huffed to her self as she hopped down off the roof.

XXX

XXX

XXX

"Ino you can see my ass." Sakura wined looking at her self in the body mirror in Ino's bedroom.

"One, you don't have an ass. Two, no you can't." Ino was wearing a jean skirt and a plain white top, even in things as simple as that she looked great. Her body was perfect, nice tan skin, long legs the whole shebang.

Sakura glanced back at the girl and sighed looking back at her self. Ino had insisted that she ware the schoolgirl skirt, plaid blue and white, and the black lacy shirt with it.

"I look like a hooker." She wined again. Ino shook her head the got up. "Fine just wear your normal mission outfit, but don't come crying to me when you're 40 and still haven't been laid." Ino smiled at Sakura's blush and her response, "God Ino, It's not like I'm begging to lose my virginity. I could have sex with any guy I wanted." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air.

"Yea right billboard brow, you couldn't even get Lee to sex you up." Ino laughed.

"Are you kidding he was practically groveling at my feet, but I could do way better then Lee." Sakura said in a matter of fact tone.

"Maybe if he had been on a mission with out women for like a year and you were the first one he saw. And that's still a vary big maybe."

"Are you kidding? I bet three missions pay I could land a way hotter guy in a week then you could in two years." Sakura said.

"Done!" Ino snapped. Then Sakura relised what she had done and quickly shook her head and stammered, "No….no Ino I was just joking, I can't afford to give you three missions pay."

"Look Sakura if you can't do it then I'll just take my money in payments…." Ino was cut off by Sakura.

"Hey, No way Ino pig; I can totally do this, is there any rules?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blond ninja thought for a second then smiled, "We get to pick each others guys." She smiled evilly, earning a hardened icy glare from Sakura but in the end she nodded in agreement.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ino laughed and pulled her toward the door.

XXX

XXX

XXX

"You know I really helped you out with the bet. Your cloths are hot." Ino said walking into the bar. "Ok. Down to business, you go first." Ino looked over at Sakura who was scanning the people for a man.

_**All right this is our chance, we can pay back Ino pig for all those times she was mean to us. **_Inner sakura laughed.

_Good idea and I have the perfect guy for the job. _

_**Who?**_

_Guy. _

_**Yea that would be the good gender but witch one?**_

_No, I mean Guy sensei. _

_**Oh that's so bad. He's perfect. **_

"Alright Ino pig I chose him." Sakura said pointing to guy.

"Genma? Sakura me and him already…" Ino was cut of by Sakura.

"Stop. No not Genma, look to the left of him."

"Kiba?"

"A little more left."

"Neji?"

"You skipped right over him."

Ino's eyes flicked back to the right a little, then her mouth dropped open as she landed on Guys tall figure.

"WHAT! Oh no that's not fair! He's too old!" Ino wined.

"Doesn't matter you said any guy, and he's the one I pick." Sakura said smiling to her self.

"Fine! You want to play like that, it's my turn, and I chose…." Ino looked around the bar for a couple of minutes until Sakura saw her crack a sneaky grin.

"The man I chose is………Kakashi sensei."

Sakura whipped her head around to look at the big-mouthed girl. "No you can't do that. Guy's not your sensei and you just took my idea! Come on Ino you can't pick a sensei when I already did." Sakura said with her arms crossed.

"Well if you just want to give me the money…" Ino said.

"NO." Sakura huffed. "Fine, we have until next Friday to have gotten a kiss from them." Sakura said.

"Just a kiss?" Ino asked a little disappointed.

"Yea, would you want to do more with Guy?" She asked with a smile.

"Good point, but it has to be a full on kiss, one they really mean. No cheeks or hands count." Ino watched as the smug smiled slid off Sakura's face.

"Got it?" Ino asked. Sakura looked unsure for a minute but then shook her head and started to walk over to the bar.

Ino looked at her then mumbled under her breath "good luck". She smiled then skipped over to Kiba, there was no rush in getting on Guy; she had a week to make her moves.

XXX

XXX

XXX

"Hey hag." Sai said turning toward Sakura who walked up with two beers.

"Bite me Sai" Sakura said flicking him off. She then smiled at Genma and handed him the extra beer. "I saw you didn't have one." She said smiling then added a wink.

"Thank you Sakura, and may I add your looking super sexy tonight." Genma smiled then added, "It wouldn't be for any one in particular would it?"

Sakura smiled and laughed, "Only for a certain brown eyed ninja." She added another wink. (Kakashi has one brown eye!!)

"Oh gods, Kakashi please stop this." Sai said looking over at the silver haired ninja. But Kakashi wasn't looking at him. His eyes where locked on Sakura's newly found cleavage. Her skin looked so soft and light that he just wanted to reach out and….

"KAKASHI!" Sai snapped.

"Huh? Oh yeah, ah Sakura stop." He said his eyes falling back down to her chest.

_I guess this push up bra was a good idea. _Sakura thought to her self with an inward smile.

"What ever Kakashi, so Genma how was you mission to sound?" Sakura asked in the sexiest tone she could manage.

Then Genma set off in a long boring story of how he caught and or killed every sound village ninja he could. But Sakura wasn't paying attention to the details; she was watching Kakashi out the corner of her eye. She noticed that his eyes hadn't left her body since Genma had started his tale.

"Wow that impressive." She said with a sweet smile. Her plan seamed to be working; she could feel the slightest bit of anger in Kakashi voice when he asked Genma about something to due with the mission.

Sakura was about to say something when a man tapped her on her shoulder. She turned to see it was a male nurse that worked in the hospital.

"Hey Kima." Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura I have a question for you." Kima said kind of slurring his words; it didn't take a genius to see that he was drunk.

"Alright go ahead" Sakura nodded at him. He grinned then said, "Did it hurt?" Sakura looked puzzled.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven." Kima smiled even bigger but that soon faded when Sakura answered with, "Not as bad as it did to hear that suck ass pick up line." She smiled.

Kakashi couldn't hold back his laugh but it was so small that it sounded more like a giggle.

Sakura turned from the drunken man and faced Kakashi. "Did the great Copy ninja just giggle?" Sakura asked with a smile. Genma laughed out loud and Sai had long walked off due to all the love passed at Sakura.

"Huh…." He said looking over at the bar. Sakura laughed then went back to talking with Genma, but was yet again cut off by a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around ready to tell another drunken man to go to hell but when she saw the white cat mask she relaxed her fist.

"Sakura Haruno?" The women asked he short purple hair sticking out in all directions.

"Hinata, you know it's me." She said with as smile as the Anbu took off her mask to show her smile.

"Yea I know. But I'm here on important orders from Lady Hokage. She said that she needs to see A.S.A.P…." Hinata leaned in close so only the people closely around could hear. "We found some thing vary… 'Interesting' one the way back from our mission and she wants you to….take a look at it."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at the women then looked over at Kakashi who was looking back at her. She then looked back at Hinata.

"Interesting huh?" she asked.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Sakura had severely under estimated the word 'interesting'. As she pulled on her rubber gloves Sakura looked up at Tsunade.

"What is it?" She asked moving around Kakashi, who instead on coming along even with Hinata threats, who was leaning over the dead 'thing'.

"I don't know, that's why I called you in." Tsunade said.

The body was lying on the table, but from what Sakura could tell it wasn't a whole body. A leg and half an arm were missing from the corps. She looked around for the missing limbs but didn't see them.

"The Anbu team said that they were gone when they found the body." Tsunade said noticing Sakura looking around.

The jaw was hanging on by only a few strings of skin and some veins, but that wasn't the weird thing, it was the fact that the jaw seamed to be reattaching its self. Little red veins were slowly reaching across the broken jaw to join the two sides back together.

"What the hell is it doing?" Sakura asked reaching over to grab the red veins.

"Sakura I wouldn't…." But Kakashi warning came too late. The veins quickly surrounded Sakura's hand; she only hesitated for a second then ripped her hand from the swarm that had covered it.

"I told you." Kakashi said reaching out for her hand to see if it was ok.

"I'm fine." She said, but looking down at her hand she saw that wasn't the case. There were tiny but deep cuts all over her hand. The veins had some how cut threw the rubber glove and made ridge like cuts all over it.

"The body must be trying to healing its self even after it has died." Tsunade said looking at Sakura's hand she added, "Even protecting it"

Sakura healed the cuts; then reached over to the small side table and grabbed the scalpel and made a long thin incision down the sternum. Then she waited. Sakura had a hunch that the body would also try and heal this wound.

And just like Sakura thought the same little red veins stretched across the cut. Then starting at the top it healed it rather quickly.

"Do you think it could be its chakura?" Hinata asked from her seat by the door.

"No. Your chakura stops flowing when you die. But maybe this thing had reserves of chakura stored up and his body is just using them now?" Sakura suggested.

"Possibly." Tsunade said her eyes still on the body. "Sakura what is that on the hip?" She added quizzically.

Sakura reached down and pulled the cloth down to show the rest of what seamed like a brand of some kind. It looked old and from the amount of scare tissue that was left, it looked like some one had tried to scrape it off.

"Do you recognize the symbol?" Sakura asked Tsunade, but the women shook her head. The symbol, or what was left it, looked like a star with some kind of animal above it.

"So why did you call me?" Sakura asked after looking over the body once more.

"I wanted you to see your next mission first hand." Tsunade passed for a second to watch her reaction but then continued, "These…. Things have been popping up all over the fire and wind countries. They kill a set target then once said target is dead they tare them selves apart." Tsunade saw that Sakura had a question so she stopped and let her ask it.

"What do you mean 'tare them selves apart'?" She asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like. This person did this to it's self. Three sand ninja saw one in the middle of killing its self. I was even shocked by there raw power. They said that the one they saw just reached up sliced threw its own stomach." Tsunade shook her head.

"So I'm supposed to go out and try and find one of these things?" Sakura asked. She knew that the chance of her doing so was slim to none and there would be no point in her going.

"Not exactly. You see most of these things have died around a certain compound." Tsunade said walking out of the room and into a small office. "What I think is that some one in this compound is controlling these things and then makes them kill them selves so they can't be traced back to him." She said pulling a large map across the table.

Sakura saw that there was a couple hundred red dots place all over the map. But there was a large group of dots around a specific area right between the sand village and the leaf village.

"So what I have to go to the compound and try to find out who's controlling them?" Sakura asked.

"Sort of, you're going to the compound but you're going under cover. It just so happens that the man running this compound has certain……" Tsunade stopped, trying to find the right words.

"Certain….." Sakura repeated.

"Taste in help. And I think that you fit that taste quite well." Tsunade said carefully.

"What do you mean taste?" Sakura asked. "And 'help' dose that mean I'm like going to be a guard or something?" She added quickly.

"Well I mean he likes all this workers young, and pretty." She paused then went on. "And as for your job there, umm well you're not going to be a guard. There is only one opening to work there, and remember that we need to get in there at any cost."

Sakura balled her fist up, she knew she wasn't going to like this and was trying her best not to lose he temper.

"What's the job?" Sakura asked.

"You're going to a maid." Tsunade said.

Sakura stayed quite for moment then shook her head. "No."

"Sakura…" Tsunade started but Sakura cut her off.

"No. I'm a ninja not some hired help!" Sakura yelled.

"DAM IT SAKURA I DON'T GIVE A DAM WHAT YOU ARE, YOU'RE GOING ON THIS MISSION AND THAT'S FINNALE!!" Tsunade yelled at the pink haired ninja.

Sakura opened her mouth to say some thing but Tsunade made a growling noise so she shut her mouth quickly.

"You're going to be leaving in two days. So rap up any hospital duties you have then pack your stuff." Tsunade looked over at Kakashi who had been varying quite for this whole discussion.

He was leaning back on the wall watching the two women talk. Hinata had left when they switched rooms, and Kakashi was wishing he had done the same. He didn't want to have to take sides if they asked him his opinion.

So before any of that could happen he raised his hands and made a seal then poofed out of the room.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Sakura watched as the rain rolled down the window of her office; Even with the rain the heat was still almost unbearable. But here she was, doing exactly what Tsunade said to do, cleaning up any lose ends at the hospital.

She relised she spent more time in here then in her own home. The couch was a second bed to her whenever she didn't feel like going home.

Her desk was now clean and her done pile was higher then her to do pile. So she considered her work done.

_2:25 damn I need to get home. _Sakura said walking to the door then shutting it too quickly behind her.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

Kakashi had just put his weapons pouch down when there was a knock at his door. Glancing quickly over at the clock, 2:20, He didn't know who it was but whoever was on the other side of that door better have a good reason to be.

"Hello again Kakashi sensei." Said the purple haired girl when he creaked open the door.

"Hinata you really don't have to call me that, you're an anbu you don't have to call anyone sensei." Kakashi said with sigh.

"Right. Well lady Tsunade wants to see you." She said.

"Again?" Kakashi asked with a huff.

"It's about the mission Sakura is going on." She waved then walked away. Kakashi walked back and hooked his weapons pouch back on.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Sakura walked down the dirt road, she could see the compound and in her opinion, it looked wonderful. She had pictured a place straight out of a horror movie. Tall walls barb wire fences the whole prison thing. But it was a nice one level building with white walls. As she got closer she saw that it even had a Kio pond. She walked over the small bridge to the main gate.

She knocked sternly on the gate and waited for someone to answer. After about thirty seconds a tall man opened the door.

"About time you got here. He's ready to start…" The man stopped when he saw Sakura, she had ditched her mission outfit and her headband so she wouldn't give away her identity. She was now dressed in a black skirt and blue tank top. The weather was still hot and she figured that a tank top wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary. Maids wore this kind of cloths right?

"Who are you?" The man asked with a slight attitude.

"I'm here for the maid position." She answered in a small voice. The man looked her up and down for a moment then as if deeming her worthily he slid the gate open and motioned for her to get inside.

"I don't know why everyone picked today to apply…..dam villagers and there god damned poor." The man grumbled to himself as he led Sakura in to the main building. She wondered who else wanted a job here, not that it wasn't nice, it's just the people, form what she had seen so far, didn't seem to be.

After they walked down the main hallway; they turned left and went through two sets of sliding doors. Sakura didn't know how people didn't get lost in here.

"Taki will be out shortly, you will sit quietly here until he either accepts or denies you. Do you understand?" He asked as if he was talking to a two year old. Sakura made a mental note to make his life as unpleasant as she could. But for now she nodded and watched as he waddled away.

XXX

XXX

XXX

"How old are you?" The man that Sakura assumed was Taki asked her. She was still kneeling on the floor, but now he had made her look up at him. Now Sakura had seen a lot of people in her life time and not all of them were nice or as in shape as her, but this _man_ walking around her had to be the biggest assholest person she had ever met.

"18" Sakura lied. Taki seemed to like the answer and continued to circle her.

"Where are you from?"

"The sand village."

"Why did you come here? There has to be plenty of jobs in the sand village."

Sakura thought quickly then answered, "My family was killed, and I didn't want to keep living at expenses of others."

"How did you hear about the job?"

"When I was at the market in sand, two merchants were talking about your compound and about how beautiful it was. Then one of them said he heard rumors that you were short in staff, so when I heard that I figured that this was my chance to start over."

"I see." Taki said then stopped in front of her. "Well I don't see any reason to turn down an extra set of hands. But you…." He was cut off by the tall man at the gate opening the door.

"Oh, um I'm sorry sir I thought you were done, the man that was here to apply for the guard spot was growing restless and well I umm…" The man let his sentence trail off.

"Send him in Soke, I'm almost done here." Taki said. Soke opened the door wider the and an equally tall more muscular man walked in. Sakura cut her eyes at the man as he walked slowly towards Taki. His showing eye hung with laziness wile the other was covered by an eye patch. Hi face was hidden with the same mask the Sakura had seen for the past 12 years of her life, and as he stopped and looked down at her with mild interest one name seemed to be screaming in Sakura's head.

_Kakashi!_

"I will speak with you momentarily." Taki said to him then turned back to Sakura. "Like I was saying, you have to be aware of the other tasks that come with the job." He waited for Sakura to nod the continued.

"You will always be at my beck and call, no matter the day or time. I don't want you to be seen or heard, I want you to keep my home in the already perfect conditions it's in. And last and what I think is the most important, my needs are not only for a healthy home but a body as well. And as I know my body is perfect already I want you to keep yourself illness free, in case I ever want you in my bed or any other place for that matter. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded. And inwardly kicked her self, what was she agreeing to? And in front of her Sensei none the less.

"Good. Now go through that door and up the stairs. The first door on the right is the maid's rooms. They will demonstrate your cleaning duties. And latter I will demonstrate your other duties. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up; Sakura took this as his dickhead way of telling her to leave. So she got up quickly and walked to the door. But not before she stole a glimpse at Kakashi, who she saw, had taken out one of his books and been reading all this time.

Did he not care that his only girl student was being threatened to be de-flowered? Sakura a slight pang in her chest as she slid the door closed and watched as he didn't even glance up at her.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

"_He tossed her shirt off the bed and went down to unbitten her skirt with his mouth…" _ Kakashi must have read the sentence over a thousand times. He tried his best not to be bother by the words coming out of the fat mans mouth. But no every talked to Sakura like that, not while he was around. Hell even when he wasn't around no one dared to talk to her like that. Seeing her like that made Kakashi look at her not as the strong women she was, but as the small weak girl she had once been.

He didn't think he would ever be able to look her in the face again. So when she stepped out of the room, he didn't bother to send his eye up at her. If he did then it would have been full of sadness and hate. But there would have been something else, the other main reason he didn't look up. A tiny bit of lust would have been noticeable from the look he would give her. Not that it was his fault. As much as he tried to block the voice of the man he still heard bits and pieces of the conversation.

"_In case I ever want you in my bed or any other place for that matter…" _Kakashi's mind had had a field day with that one, Sakura being fucked on every surface of the house. But not this house. It was Kakashi's own home he pictured, and it sure and hell wasn't Taki that was doing it with her, Kakashi pictured himself thrusting into her as she called his name and tightened around his aching member.

"Did you hear me?" Taki asked threw his teeth. Kakashi shook his head and the turned to walk out. "Yes sir." He answered flatly.

"Sir? I like that good touch." Taki said with a smile that made his several big chins only seem bigger.

XXX

XXX

XXX

The other maids acted as if there was nothing wrong with the way they were treated, a couple even talked about how lucky they were to end up in such a nice part of town. Sakura moved away from those girls immediately. There were a few who didn't like the place but they also didn't have anywhere to go.

Mai, a girl who traveled from the mist village looking for work hated Taki and resented him in more ways than one. Sakura thought that was why he called her out for so much one on one time. He loved to make the women do thing they didn't want to, to have all the power and control.

Suki, who never really had a home; and could have either, picked this place or the strip clubs. Now she wishes she would have picked stripping, since she would do the same thing just get paid more.

Sakura liked these two and for the first week spent more time then nessacary with them. She had tried to look around the building a little but whenever she had the time, Soke would always be there, he was like a bad cold that Sakura couldn't shake. She noticed that one room in particular would always have more people going in then coming out. She had tried to get in twice but on both times there had been at least three men standing at the door.

So she backed it off for a few days and went elsewhere to look around. But she soon regretted her choice.

One afternoon when she was done all her work she slipped down one of the many hallways. At first she was going to turn around, but when she saw a door that had carvings and stones all over it, she decided it see why.

Unfortunately she found out exactly why, because on the other side of the door was a very big bedroom. And inside the bed room was none other than the copy ninja himself. But he wasn't alone. Not for a long shot. Because beside him was a very happy Taki who was right in the middle of receiving a hand job from the white haired ninja himself.

_Holey. Shit. _

Don't worries Kakashi is not gay, I'll explain everything in the next chapter. There will be Sakura and Kakashi moments I swear!! So remember to review the story will die without you!! Lol

-ANBU-KAKASHI-LOVER666-


	2. HE DID WHAT?

Ok next chapter is up lol so I really liked all the reviews and yes I know my spelling is a little off but plz bare with me. Lol but without father ado….boom. (Dose anyone else secretly want to give Shino a physical? Or is that just me?) LOL YEA I KNOW I'M WEIRD!!

I don't own Naruto. But I do now own three copies of twilight!! (Screams) oh and I don't own that either.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Sakura didn't know how long she had been standing there, two three seconds tops. Right? She couldn't remember. All she could see is Kakashi. When he heard the door open the chakra signature fell all around him like rain. He didn't look up as Taki sat up a little to speak to her.

"No cleaning in here for today. And for you nosiness I'm docking two weeks pay." He said, but Sakura didn't think he sounded mad. Then again who would be when they're getting a hand job from the copy ninja himself?

She was about to walk out when Taki called back to her. "Wait." He said sitting up and pushing Kakashi away.

_Wonderful timing Sakura, fantastic perfect fabulous. Damn it I was trying to save you._ Kakashi thought rubbing his eyes. 

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

"I think I'll go test out that new maid. She seemed to walk a little uptight so maybe I can _loosen_ her up." Taki said to Kakashi. He had called him in her to go over the security plains for an upcoming party, but he was completely thrown off by the random sentence.

_I'll be damned if you will. _Kakashi spat at him in his mind. _I have to do something. No way can I let him hurt my Sakura. _

Taki went to get up but Kakashi quickly grabbed his wrist. Taki looked back at him with a raise eyebrow.

"What do you think you're doing?" Taki asked.

_Saving Sakura. _"I was wondering, have you ever gotten a hand job?" Kakashi lowered his eyes. Taki stopped pulling at his wrist and was now smiling. Kakashi faked a smile but kept holding on to his wrist. _For Sakura._ He reminded himself.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to say. Her eye flicked to Kakashi's then landed on Taki, who still had his hardened member out and fully exposed.

"You can guard the door, and _you_ can finish what he started." Taki said pointing to his member. Kakashi pushed his self off the edge of the bed and walked over to the door. There was nothing he could do now.

"I tried." He whispered to Sakura as he past her, and then he walked out and closed the door behind him.

_What the hell did he mean 'he tried'? He tried what? _ But Sakura was brought out of her thoughts by Taki who coughed and pointed again to his dick. But that wasn't going to make Sakura move; there was no way in hell she was going to do or touch any part of his body. But if she didn't the mission would be blown.

"Umm ah what?" She asked stuttering

XXX

XXX

XXX

_Damn it Sakura get moving! _ Kakashi thought from the other side of the door. He could hear their voices from where he was and by the sound of it Sakura couldn't handle it.

Great now what was he so post to do?

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

"What?" she asked again.

"Come over here and finish me off." Taki said plainly.

"But I…um…I don't…" Sakura started. Taki raised an eyebrow at her then realized what her issue was.

"Are you a virgin? Have you ever been with a man? Ever actual see a man climax?" He smiled as he watched Sakura turn a bright red, taking her blush as an answer he got up and walked over to her. (His dicks still out, don't forget.)

_Eww put it away, put it away. _Was all Sakura could think as she pressed her back flat on the door. Her eyes betrayed her and looked down at his member. Being a nurse she had seen plenty of 'male parts' but this one was so pale and ugly. It looked shriveled and just plain weird.

"I don't want to." Sakura said softly.

Taki laugh while he said, "I don't care."

XXX

XXX

XXX

Kakashi gritted his teeth and clenched his fist; he did everything he could think of to keep calm. But nothing was working. After what he had just heard it took all his self control to not bust in and beat that guy to death.

_Al right, think. What can I do?_ He asked himself.

_Think, think, think. Damn it! What can I do?_

_Nothing I'm useless._

_No I've never been useless._

_Think, come on. _Kakashi snapped his eyes open then let a small smile creep over his lips.

_Shadow clones jutsu!_

_Transform! _

XXX

XXX

XXX

"Sir…oh" Kakashi opened the door to the room and bumped right into Sakura. "There are shadow clones attacking the building. You need to go to the safe room." Kakashi walked the man over to what looked like a wall but Sakura watched as it slid open and reveled a door. Taki got inside a shut the door quickly.

Kakashi waited for the wall to slid shut again before he turned to Sakura. He walked quickly over to her and grabbed her by her elbow, leading her back to the maid's room.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked as he pulled her down the hallway.

"No, I'm frustrated that things never go the way we hope." He sighed then stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Then Kakashi did something that took Sakura completely by surprise, he pulled her up to her chest and hugged her. His cheek was lying in top of her head and she could feel him take a ragged breath in.

"Sakura you need to be careful. Tsunade should have asked you theses things before she sent you on a mission like this." He rubbed his cheek on her hair. Taking in the smell of her shampoo. "I won't let you go through that your first time. Just be careful. Please." He pulled her even closer to him, so her breasts were pressed tightly to his chest. His arms were like a steel bar wrapped around her. And then he just walked away leaving Sakura standing in the hallway confused as hell.

XXX

XXX

XXX

"Who do you think sent the clones?" Suki said from her bed. Sakura shrugged then went back to studying the map of the compound. Suki thought she was looking over rooms she still needed to clean but really she was crossing off all the rooms she had searched. There were only three rooms left. Two were rooms in the back of the building, but the last room was the one that she had never been able to sneak into.

"Well whoever they are I bet there ten times the man Taki is." Suki said flipping upside down so she was laying over the edge of her bed.

"I'm more of a man then he is." Sakura snorted.

Suki laughed the flipped over so she could see Sakura better. "You know I always wanted to be a ninja." She said as got down and sat cross-legged on the floor with Sakura.

"Then why didn't you?" Sakura asked looking up from the map.

"Well the sound never really had much of a ninja school for you to go to." She said with a smile. Sakura's socked expression made her smile even bigger.

"Yea, I bet you've heard a lot of things about it."

"Only that they're the ones that attacked the leaf village." Sakura said playing dumb.

"Yea that was the last straw for me, I packed my things and left. It wasn't easy but I manage to get by the look outs." She laid her head back on the edge of the bed and smiled at the memory.

"That was a bold move, what if they would have caught you?"

"Well I guess they would have just killed me? Maybe they might have sent be to the labs but in the end I would have died." Suki sighed. "But forget that I'm fine now; tell me something what happened with you? How'd you get here?"

Sakura waited a second then looked back at the older maid. "I grew up, in um." She stopped not knowing where to start.

_I don't think she'll buy the story that I told Taki. Maybe she hates Taki enough to help me; if I tell her my mission she might be_ _able to help me._

"Hey it's ok if you don't want to tell me. I understand." Suki said starting to get up.

"No wait." Sakura said pulling her back down. "Suki you hate Taki right?"

"It's an understatement but yea I do."

"O.k. well I'm just going to just come out and say it. Suki I'm a ninja. I'm from the village hidden in the leafs. I was sent here to find out if Taki is sending out assassins to do his dirty work."

Suki closed her eyes and looked as if she was thinking really hard. "Did you find out anything?" She asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No not yet, but you see there's this door I keep wanting to get in but no matter what time of day it is there is always someone outside it. I think the answers I need are behind that door."

"I want to help; I think if we work together we can take down Taki." Suki said with a smile.

_I knew this was a good idea. _

XXX

XXX

XXX

"Leaf village huh? Well that's new. But what to do?" Taki smiled. Then looked back at the girl, "Bring her to me."

He watched her leave then turned back to the machine. Finally he had someone to test it on. This was going to be fun.

XXX

XXX

XXX

"Suki I knew letting you in on this was a good idea, I can't believe that you got the guards away." Sakura said running beside Suki.

"Yea well never underestimate a maid." She said with a smile. They both slowed down when they got to the door. Sakura took no time to reach out and turn the knob, as she stepped in she pulled Suki in with her.

The lights in the room were very dark and Sakura could barely see her way down the hall. She had to keep one hand on the wall and the other out in front of her so she didn't bump into anything.

"Why do you think its dark in here?" She asked Suki. But Sakura didn't get an answer. So she turned around to see what was wrong and saw that the girl was no longer there.

"Suki?...Suki?...Suki!?" Sakura whispered called her name, but the girl didn't answer.

Sakura suddenly felt the chakra of other ninja. 12 maybe 13 by her senses.

"Who's there?!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura was answered by a stiff a laugh then lights snapping on. It was so bright that she had to cover them quickly and blink for a few seconds to get her vision back.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Taki said walking over to Sakura. He was standing next to a table with odd tubes and beakers all over it. But Sakura was more worried about the 15 men standing only a few feet away. She had miscounted their numbers, she guessed it was because she to scared to pay close attention to each individual signature. She studied each man trying to figure out a plan. But when she really looked at the men she noticed that something was off. They looked completely normal and had all their limbs but when Sakura looked at their faces was when she saw they all had their eyes closed.

Her own eye flicked over to Taki who realizing what she noticed smiled and decided to explain. "Their asleep. They don't fully awaken until I give them a set target. But that's for latter, so for now tell me something. How was it that you tracked these things back to me?" Taki waited for her answer.

"It wasn't that hard, you weren't careful and make these things kill them self's right when they hit their target. So we just mapped out where they died and saw that most died around 6 miles from this compound." Sakura said. Taki nodded and sighed.

"Well I'll have to fix the next batch of them."

"You're going to make more? Why what's the point?" Sakura yelled at him.

"Don't you see? Imagine an army that doesn't need food or even need to sleep. That could run all the way to their mission target, and take it out in a second. Countries will pay fortunes to have this power on their side." Taki smiled at the thought.

"You think that we would let it go that far?" Sakura asked.

"I don't see how you have any other choice."

"The leaf village will send ninja to stop you; you'll be dead before you have another chance to make more of these things."

"That may be but, I'm not so sure you'll say that once you see my creations in action." Taki smiled and walked over to the wall he reached up a flipped a small switch.

Sakura braced herself for some type of danger, but nothing happened. No crash no falling knifes nothing. She raised an eye brow at the grinning Taki only to see him nod over to the things. She fallowed his stair and saw that they had opened there eyes.

"Bring her to the lab." Taki said then walked through a door and into another room. They all moved toward her.

"Stay away from me!" She warned them backing up. But then out of nowhere one appeared behind her. She tried to turn around but was knocked out before she had the chance.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Kakashi rolled over in his bed. He was trying to sleep but it was no use. All he could think about was Sakura, all he could see when he closed his eyes was her face. He knew he had to put an end to this but he didn't see any way to solve his problem while they were still on this damn mission.

Kakashi wondered what Sakura doing, maybe she had a break in the case and need to tell him about it. Yea he knew that was wishful thinking but he would use any excuse just to see her face. So with that he got up and started to make his way to the maid's room.

When he got there he knocked first then peeked his head in side. There was a girl sitting on the edge of her bed. He stepped in and cleared his throat to get the girls attention. She snapped her head up at the sound.

"Oh, hello sorry I didn't hear you come in. What do you need?" She smiled and got up.

"I just need to see one of the maids; she has short spike pink hair, normal build, around 5'5. Do you know who I'm talking about?" He asked. The girl raised an eye brow at him then shook her head.

"I'm sorry I don't know who you're talking, but my names Suki is there anything I can help you with?" She smiled. Kakashi couldn't help but feel like she was flirting with him. "Anything at all you need help with?" She added.

Now he knew she was flirting with him. But the question was why? She had to be hiding something. Kakashi didn't like the way she was acting, he glanced around the room. There were four beds and all of them were made except one. Kakashi knew that had to be Sakura's she hadn't made her bed for 11 years, why start now?

"Who sleeps there?" Kakashi asked pointing to the unmade bed.

"No one we only have three maids." She said smiling.

He shook his head and sighed. She was lying and he knew it so it looked like he had no other choice, "Tell me the truth." He said lifting his eye patch to revile a spinning red eye.

Suki's face went blank, her mouth dropping open.

"Where is she?" Kakashi asked again.

"West wing threw the door with the carvings on it." Suki answered. Kakashi put the eye patch back down and walked out of the room. Leaving Suki blinking in surprise.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Sakura woke up lying on a table. She groaned as the pain in her head grew. Taki heard her and walked up to the table.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked with a smile, and then reached down to brush a piece of hair out of her face. Sakura went to hit him but her hands were tied down, along with her feet.

"What the hell's going on? Why am I tied up?" Sakura yelled at him.

"You really are stupid aren't you? I can't have you throwing punches all over the place. And besides your easer to touch this way." He said running a hand down her arm.

"Touch me again and I swear to god I'll kill you!" She yelled. Taki just huffed and rubbed her arm again.

"You know we never did get to finish what we started in my room." He said moving his hand over her mid-drift. She growled and pulled on her restraints. But it was no use there was no way she could get away, and no one was coming to save her. She was going to be raped and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Taki pulled her dress up exposing her black lace under wear. He smiled then got on top of her ramming his lips onto hers, she twisted away but he just kissed her neck and rubbed his hands roughly over her covered breasts. Sakura snapped her neck around and tried to buck him off of her but it only seemed to make him worse.

"Get off me you fat son of a bitch!" She yelled. Taki didn't even try and make a comeback he just balled up his fist and hit her square in the face.

Now Sakura was a ninja and it was going to take a hell of a lot more than one punch to the face, which she could tell had broken her nose, to stop her. But it was too bad the Taki had a hell of a lot more. He hit her again in the face but this time slightly lower than before. Sakura could feel the blood coming out of her nose and now she was almost choking on it. Her mouth was full of blood. He took two sucker punches to her stomach that made Sakura gasp and swallow more blood.

She could hear him fiddling with his belt and then she felt him slip her under wear down around her knees.

"No…….don't…..stop…no" Sakura said trying to get him to stop but she was slipping in and out. She knew she was losing too much blood, her only hoping that she passed out before he entered her.

But just as Kakashi said things never go as we hoped. And when she was just about to be swallowed into the darkness she felt Taki shove his dick into her. All the pain in her face did nothing to take away from this new pain.

"AHHHHHH!!" Was the last thing Sakura yelled as she slipped into the darkness.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Kakashi heard Sakura's scream from the hallway and started to run. He didn't stop until he was standing in the door way. And what he saw made his whole body shake with anger.

Taki was thrusting in to her; Sakura was lying on the table unmoving. Her face was covered in blood, But Taki did seem to care he ran his hands over her breasts and slipped then under her dress doing god knows what to them.

It took him less than three seconds to get to the table and yank Taki off of Sakura. Kakashi then started to hit him; He knew that the man had limited strength and no 

Nin or genjutsu, but he couldn't stop himself from hitting him. Sakura's face filled his head and it made him hit harder and faster. By the time her was done he couldn't lift his arm even an inch. He looked down and saw that Taki was lying on the ground covered in his own blood. He wasn't moving and Kakashi knew that he had gone too far. Taki was dead.

Kakashi only looked at him for a second then he walked over to Sakura. She was still on the table, but now Kakashi could see the severity of her injuries. He knew that she would have to get back to the village fast or she would die. Before picking her up he pulled both her dress and underwear back to their proper place then encoring the severe in his arm he picked her up and started to run, it was a two and a half day run to the village, Kakashi made it back in one.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Naruto and Jiraiya were just coming into the village when they saw a Kakashi stumble a few feet away. Sakura's body fell to the ground beside him with a soft thud.

"KAKASHI! SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to them.

"Naruto…..help Sakura." Was all he said before he passed out.

Jiraiya walked up and told Naruto to carry Sakura, while he carried Kakashi. Then they ran strait to Tsunade.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Kakashi woke up in the hospital. He didn't know how long he had been out, but he did know his legs felt like they were on fire. He tried to sit up was forced to lay back down because of the shocking pain that shot down his back.

"You shouldn't move." Tsunade said from across the room. She was standing over the bed next to his. He soon saw that it was Sakura's.

Sakura was hooked to all kinds of machines; she had I.V's sticking out of both her arms. And an air mask was coving half her face. The worst part was the bruises that cover her arms and face. Both eyes were black and blue, along with the left side of her face. Kakashi stopped looking and turned away in disgust. His body started to shake all over again.

"Easy Kakashi. Calm down." Jiraiya said from the door. Naruto walked in behind him and they both sat on the edge of his bed.

"I never thought it was possible for you to surprise me anymore." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"What Hokage-teme didn't tell you?" Naruto said with a smile. But it was soon gone when Tsunade threw her clipboard at him with deadly force.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled at him then walked over to Kakashi's side.

"What's he talking about?" Kakashi asked her. She smiled and pointed to his legs.

"You ran so hard and long that you actually broke them, my guess that was about three hours before you got to the village." She said.

Kakashi guessed he now knew why his legs hurt so badly.

"Is there any permanent damage?" He asked.

"Is there ever when I heal you?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

"Is there a special reason my back hurts so much too?" Kakashi asked closing his eyes.

"Well my guess is that your back wasn't used to carrying such a heavy load." Tsunade answered.

Kakashi's head fell to the side and he was again looking over at Sakura. "What about her?" He asked not looking away.

"Worse then you. There were a couple broken bones in her face, and a few muscles tares in her arms." Tsunade paused then continued. "Two broken ribs and a collapsed lung."

"Will she make it?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade nodded, "She needs to rest up but give her a week or two and she'll be back to normal. But there's something I want to ask you." She waited for him to nod for her to go ahead. "There were signs of umm sexual assault. What happened?"

Kakashi took a deep breath the told them everything, from the hand job the beating Taki to death.

"I just kept hitting him and hitting him, and then before I could stop, he was dead." Kakashi finished.

"That explains why your knuckles were broken." Tsunade nodded.

"You're not mad? I should have brought him back for questioning." Kakashi asked.

"I know I should be, but giving the reasons why you did it. I think I really should be thanking you." She said.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Kakashi walked down the street, his legs had almost fully healed but Tsunade still made him use a cane. He had insisted that he was fine, but when Tsunade says something it's either her way or back to the hospital. And Kakashi was sick of the hospital, every since they moved Sakura into a different room then him he was itching to get out.

He was walking as fast as he could hoping that no one would see him walking with a cane. He was the copy ninja after all and he didn't want people to think he was getting too old.

Just as he was walking past the book store when Iruka stepped out and waved to him. Kakashi was fully prepared to encore him but when the brown haired ninja yelled his name he knew he would have to talk to him.

"HEY KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled walking over to him.

"Hi." Kakashi said flatly.

"I heard that you and Sakura had a rough mission, you wanna go get ramen?" Iruka smiled and added, "My treat."

But Kakashi shook his head. "I have to get home." He said and was about to walk away when Kiba and Lee poofed up beside him and Iruka.

"Sakura's awake….." Kiba said before Lee cut him off.

"AND SHE'S YELLING THAT YOU RAPED HER!!" Boom.

Kakashi sent his fist into Lee's face so hard that the green ninja was sent flying threw the book stores front window.

XXX

XXX

What? Kakashi raped Sakura? What the hell's going on here? Find out in the next chapter. Poor Lee, Ahhh who am I kidding he deserved it. Lol R&R

ANBU-KAKASHI-LOVER666


End file.
